


wake me up when summer ends ; welcome summer love

by smoll_jane



Series: welcome summer love [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_jane/pseuds/smoll_jane
Summary: Mingyu loves summer and fears the thunder. Wonwoo loves rain and hates the heat.But maybe they love each other enough to not care.





	wake me up when summer ends ; welcome summer love

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks!   
> here's a really short one i wrote in an hour, just some fluff to soothe your day~  
> (also, it's the last one-shot of this short serie, welcome summer love! if you liked it and would want me to do other short texts like the ones of this serie, let me know!)  
> i hope you'll like it! as Always, you can follow me on twitter and also ask me for a commission if you'd like! -> @smoll_jane  
> take care ♡

The first rain drops against the window wake Wonwoo up. The sky darkened since he fell asleep on the sofa, the light and peaceful blue has been covered with grey and heavy clouds. A smile naturally stretches his lips as he straightens up, stretching his numb arms, closing the eyes to enjoy the melody. 

_Plic, ploc, plic, ploc._

Soon enough, the rhythm fastens up and the sound turns in a deafening uproar. Far away, thunderstorm sounds, in echoe with Wonwoo's heartbeats. He missed the rain. With a yawn, he gets up and approaches the window to look at the storm settling down above the city. The trees along the roads are dancing with the wind, the windscreen wipers agitate crazily on the cars, people run to take shelter in stores. People.

Wonwoo's excitation fades when the picture of a familiar face pops up in his mind. A cold sweat drop runs along his back as he hurriedly eyes the street down the building. It's already late. He should be home yet. Where is he, with this weather?

Hopefully, his smile comes back when he recognizes a tall silhouette running to the building with a bag on the head. Wonwoo sits on the edge of the window, knowing that he's safe now. In nothing but a few minutes, the rain already took over the road and created grooves that will soon become streams if it goes on like that. 

The entrance door opens with a click, followed by a growl, and Wonwoo turns to discover a soaked boy in the lobby, looking pitiful and helpless. He can't hide his amusement and stands up to approach him. "I told you to take an umbrella", he chuckles while spreading the wet streaks apart on Mingyu's face. He shakes his head and gently grunts before bowing down to leave a kiss on Wonwoo's cheek. "You always tell me so, even when there's a heatwave." He takes his jacket and shoes off, gladly hands his bag to Wonwoo who is now smiling mischievously. "Yeah, but today it would have been useful." 

They don't say anything, but Mingyu can't hide the tremblings of his hands when the thunder claps. Wonwoo takes them, leaving kisses on the knuckles, clutching them against his chest. Mingyu closes his eyes, tries to calm himself. "You're safe here honey. What about we try to dry your hair?" Mingyu nods and lets himself being led to the bathroom where Wonwoo makes him sit on the edge of the tub. As the minutes pass, both locked in the cocoon of the room, Mingyu relaxes, and slowly lets the slumber of the end of the day shroud him. "You must be happy. Because of the rain." Wonwoo stops rubbing the hair and bends down, looking at Mingyu straight in the eyes. "I am, but I would be even happier if my summer boy was too. So I hope the storm will pass." Mingyu weakly smiles and pushes himself forward to kiss Wonwoo. It's soft, just what he needs to forget the thunder. 

Later, hair dried, storm calmed and sky darkened, Mingyu wishes he didn't have this fear. He wishes he could be happy that Wonwoo likes the rain so much. He wishes he could lean on him and they could listen to the storm together without feeling the panic crawl on him. But he actually dreams for the summer to last forever, it's stronger than him, this will to be safe under the warm sun rays. So, he just tries to convince himself a bit of rain should be bearable and straightens his embrace around Wonwoo's shoulders, sinks deeper in the couch, strokes his boyfriend's hair and whispers "Sorry". Wonwoo doesn't hear. 

He would like to be able to enjoy summer as much as Mingyu does. He would like to be able to enjoy wandering in the hot streets, holding his hand and looking at how beautifully the sun shines on his tanned skin. But it's too hot, sweat makes everything too sticky, people act too slowly, the world slows down too much. Too, too, too. Rain puts everything back in place, sets a perfect balance that makes everything seem ordered. Wonwoo can't like summer as much as Mingyu does. So he just cuddles a bit more against him, enjoys hearing the last drops against the windows and hopes it won't last too long because Mingyu would be scared. 

Sometimes all you need stands in someone, no matter if you have to make sacrifice. 


End file.
